<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A shy girl and a magical girl have a chat by Control team Employee Eugene (Foxy_Fox), Foxy_Fox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957200">A shy girl and a magical girl have a chat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxy_Fox/pseuds/Control%20team%20Employee%20Eugene'>Control team Employee Eugene (Foxy_Fox)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxy_Fox/pseuds/Foxy_Fox'>Foxy_Fox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Abnormality down time [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, WOOO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:07:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxy_Fox/pseuds/Control%20team%20Employee%20Eugene, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxy_Fox/pseuds/Foxy_Fox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Magical girl annoys the hell out of Shy Look.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Abnormality down time [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A shy girl and a magical girl have a chat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were a few things that Shy look hated, talking about her current state was one of the things that would piss her off considerably quickly, and quite annoyingly for Shy look herself, the infamous Queen of Hatred did not get the memo about that.</p><p>So, on a very melancholy, day, where Shy look was begging to be left alone, however, unfortunately for her. The over-eager magical girl strolled into her containment room and sat down in front of her.</p><p>Shy look kept herself at the neutral face, in case of a good or bad response. Shy look attempted to study the Queen’s face, looking for any signs for why she was in here, however, she failed.</p><p>”Why do you hide behind that line?” Great, the first words to come out of her mouth were those. </p><p>”None of your business” Shy look responded, her voice soaked in venomous annoyance.</p><p>”You can tell me, I'll help you” she pulled a pose that made Shy look almost laugh, it was that ridiculous.</p><p>However, Shy look knew better than anyone else that pissing off the Queen of Hatred was a death sentence. So she kept her mouth shut for now.</p><p>”No” was the simple answer.</p><p>”Please?” The queen begged.</p><p>”No” they went back and forth for a while before the Queen leapt over Shy looks protection and saw her face.</p><p>Shy look didn't care about the reaction from the faculty, she wanted that bitch out, so she stopped the Queen from falling and then threw her out of the room.</p><p>It was safe to say, Shy look hated her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>